iggy_azaleafandomcom-20200215-history
Digital Distortion
Digital Distortion is an unreleased album by Australian rapper Iggy Azalea. Originally scheduled for a mid-2016 release, Azalea pushed the released back to 2017 following her breakup with her fiancé to work on new material, then to be released in June 2017. But on November 7, 2017, she officially cancelled 'the album and announced she will release a new project titled [[Survive the Summer (EP)|''Survive the Summer]] the following year with a new label and new management, after severe creative differences. Background In early 2015, Azalea was working on a second studio album. She originally planned on doing a world tour titled "The Great Escape Tour" to promote ''Reclassified'', but cancelled plans to make time to create a second album. |-|2016= On January 9, 2016, Iggy Azalea released the long awaited "Zillion" buzz track as "Azillion" on her SoundCloud page and captioned it "4 MY RATZ". On March 18, 2016, Azalea announced the beginning of the 24-hour countdown to the release of her lead single, Team. On March 19, 2016, Team was released worldwide and impacted radio. On May 2, 2016, Iggy Azalea and Zedd were rumored to be working together on a new songIdolator: Zedd and Iggy?. However, after a song was released between Kesha and Zedd, rumors have died down. But, some fans still believe a collab could happen. |-|2017-present= On March 15, 2017, two tracks from Iggy's album, titled "Haze" and "Somebody Else" were leaked on the internet, but on May 3, 2017, Iggy confirmed that they were scrapped. Iggy's tweet confirming the scrapping of 2 tracks On March 18, 2017, almost a year after Team, Iggy tweeted "You guys did good putting the pieces together! My new single #MoBounce comes out next Friday! 3/24. Get ready.".Iggy's tweet On March 23 2017, Mo Bounce was released worldwide. On April 7, 2017, during a recent interview with an Australian radio station, Iggy Azalea confirmed that her new album "Digital Distortion" would be released on the first week of June and that she planned to promote the second single, Mo Bounce, with several performances in the following weeks. On May 2, 2017, Iggy confirmed that previous song "Middle Man" had been replaced with Elephant.Middle Man On May 2, 2017, Iggy confirmed that both Boom Boom is '''featuring Zedd, and both the song and Elephant are on the final cut of the album.Boom Boom featuring Zedd made it to final cut Iggy then confirmed that the album would have 14 tracks.https://twitter.com/IGGYAZALEA/status/859615425042296832 Iggy teased lyrics to "Calm Down", tweeting "theres a blue bird, on my shoulder... shall i kill it? ayyyyyeeee stomp that little birdy." Calm Down Lyrics Singles The lead single, "Team", was released on March 18, 2016, and was the most successful single from the album. The second single, "Mo Bounce", was released a year later, on March 23, 2017. The third single, "Switch" featuring Anitta, was released on May 19, 2017. Promotional singles The first promotional single, and buzz track, "Azillion", was released on January 9, 2016. There were originally plans for a music video to be associated with the video, but her label, Virgin EMI Records, blocked her ability to release anything. The second promotional single, "Can't Lose" featuring Lil Uzi Vert, was released on March 3, 2017. Interviews |-|Las Vegas Weekly= |-|E! News= Songs As no official track listing was revealed for the album, there is no official order for this list. Released tracks Songs that were officially released as singles, in compilation albums, or published by Azalea on her SoundCloud for free download. *"Azillion" *"Team" *"Can't Lose" (feat. Lil Uzi Vert) *"Mo Bounce" *"Switch" (feat. Anitta) *"Boom Boom" (feat. Zedd) Leaked tracks * "Middle Man" * "Elephant" (feat. YG) * "Sexy" (feat. French Montana) * "7-Teen" * "Love Don't Fail Me Now" (feat. Jeremih) * "Savior" (feat. Verse Simmonds) version * "Haze" * "Somebody Else" Unleaked tracks *"Higher" *"Calm Down" Re-released tracks *"Savior" (feat. Quavo) a buzz single; it was re-recorded with vocals of Quavo through the chorus *"Hate On It" (as part of the 4 My Ratz extended play) Scrapped tracks *"Three Day Weekend" (merged with "Higher") *"Iggy Alert" (merged with "Middle Man") Tracks given to other artists *"Somebody Else" (the instrumental was re-used for a track titled “Picture Perfect” recorded by Trey Songz)5 6 *"Shade" (recorded by Sonyaé Elise; Azalea's demo remains unleaked) *"Haze" (retitled as “In a Haze” and recorded by Total Ape; Azalea is featured in a remix of the song)Iggy Azalea's new song, Haze Haze and Somebody Else were scrapped Trivia *"Elephant" is Iggy's favorite song off the album, like "Work" was for her previous album. Iggy: "work is great and off this album i really like elephant." "It's about addressing what you feel is the elephant in the room." "It's about addressing what you feel is the elephant in the room." *"Elephant" took Iggy the longest to write. *Azealia Banks and Iggy Azalea were going to put their differences behind and collaborate on a song on Digital Distortion. Unfortunately it remained unreleased since Def Jams refused to release any more singles from Digital Distortion. *"Middle Man", "7-Teen", "Elephant" and "Azillion" were all posted for free download by Azalea herself. All of them were posted after the album was announced to be scrapped, except for "Azillion", which was released as a free download in early 2016. *"Azillion" was confirmed by Azalea not to be included in the album, since it was just a song she did "for fun", like "Animal Noise" was just a fun track while recording The New Classic. *Three singles were released for the album: "Team", "Mo Bounce" and "Switch". A fourth single was planned to be released, but its title was never revealed. Azalea herself hinted that the selected song would be either "Savior", "Sexy" or "Higher", but this last single was never released, and the album was subsequently scrapped. *Many old Iggy tracks were labelled as leaks from the album, between them "Down South" ,"Slo." and "Demons". Uploaders claimed the songs were "Iggy Alert", "Calm Down", "Miami" and others, but the information was false, as those songs never surfaced the internet. Plus, "Iggy Alert" was inserted into "Middle Man", becoming its bridge. Promotional Videos Iggy Azalea 'Digital Distortion' - Official Promo Notes *The entire album was produced by D.R.U.G.S.Iggy Azalea collaborating with D.R.U.G.S again *The album would have featured at least one song with another artist singing the chorus. *YG is featured on the song "Elephant". References Category:Albums Category:Studio albums Category:Cancelled albums